The Faster We Talk, The Longer We Love
by the glamorous ocean surfer
Summary: All the dreams crushed, all the hearts broken. We've come together to get over it all, to cherish each others presence. On the way you'll fall in love, or be exposed, and find your true selves. Deal with the drama, and popularity. Deal with love. R
1. Introduction: The Miss Scandelous Update

this is a work in progress, and it was saved on my computer.

and i loved it : D so enjoy

disclaimer: i do not own the clique

--

_Ahhh, __**Octavian Queens Academy**__! Isn't it très wonderful? The school consists of educated, and participation from the students and teachers. And when it comes to being luxurious, Octavian is never second best. With its gorgeous dorm suites, and deluxe views, it reigns as one of the most comfortable boarding schools in America. Of course, with all the glamorous amenities, only the best must score an invitation. The values that they expect in a model student, is amazing grades, excellent social abilities and the will power to resist from causing trouble. Oh, the administers must be oblivious, because what truly goes down is drama, scandals, and gossip. You might be a poser, a fake or even a wannabe, but if you have 'it' then you'll be 'it' you'll be apart of the in crowd. And they don't just pass the invitations out, you have to earn it. So beware, or be thrown in the rejection pile. _

_I'm guessing you're just at the edge of your seat, wanting to know more about this fabulous in crowd. Aren't you? Well, I'll spill some gossip, but you didn't hear it from me. The leader of them all, is __**Massie Block**__. The way she steps onto the marble flooring, makes her seem like she owns the place. And hypothetically speaking, she does. Her second in command is also a close friend, and trust me, they're close. __**Claire Lyons Block **__is her name, and being nice is her game. Notice anything special? Yep, they're twins. Fraternal - of course. But Claire kept her mothers maiden name so she'd have a more interesting last name when she becomes a famous actress. Next, there's __**Kristen Gregory**__. She's like the go-to girl, the one everyone wants to be seen with. Which is why Massie took her under her wing, so she could keep her high status without Kristen getting in her way. Of course, there's always the one who's envious and is preparing to steal the lead role, and that girl is __**Dylan Marvil**__. She might have the qualities to be an alpha, but she cannot stick up to Massie. It's never going to happen, but never say never Dylan. Two quite important names are __**Alicia Rivera **__and __**Olivia Ryan**__. The boys love them, while the girls don't. But Massie needed them for her image, despite the fact that they are inseparable. And then the one and only, __**Skye Hamilton**__. After a tragic dancing accident, Skye ditched her old life of Broadway dancing for a nice life as a regular school-girl. Automatically, she clicked with Massie like that. Last but not least, we have __**Layne Abeley**__. Head to toe in neon clothing, the only reason she became an insta-alpha was because of her hot brother, __**Chris Abeley**__. Well, that's the in crowd for you -- so enjoy and try not to get clawed down from their manicured fingers._

_What? You don't believe me? Oh, fine. There's more to the in crowd than a bunch of preppy alphas, no offense to them of course. To every alpha female, there is an alpha male. We start out journey with __**Cameron Fisher**__, the sheer definition of an alpha male. He's got the cash, the looks, the books, and the girl. His faithful girlfriend, __**Olivia Ryan **__has always been there for him, but all that could change, Fisher. Secondly, we have the beta to Cam's alpha -- __**Derrick Harrington**__. Boastful, hot and rich. Why do the girls always go for the jerks? Derrick's got girls doing everything for him, all except for one specific alpha-female, who won't be mentioned for privacy reasons. Wink, wink. Not a happy Kemper? Well talk to __**Kemp Hurley **__and he can fix that in a second. He's the ladies man, the bad boy -- the one the girls go to for a little rendez-vous. Okay, onto the sweetie, the one who's always nice. __**Chris Plovert**__. Do you remember the time where men use to be nice and caring instead of conceited and rude? Well, Chris will bring you right back to the year of gentlemen. Then there's the Ralph Lauren hunk of a dude, __**Josh Hotz**__. Part-time male model for Ralph Lauren, and full-time cutie. The name__** Chris Abeley **__just makes you think of a cute, sweet, sensitive guy, right? Well, now that you thought it, see it. He's the one that could cry over a simple drop of rain, which makes all the girls love him. Now, for the end of our journey. Meet__** Dune Baxter**__. The surfer that takes all the girls to the edge. He's known to be the player of the group, and doesn't hesitate to throw away and recycle any girl._

_Feels good to know the gossip that goes around right? Well, we can't have gossip without the new girl. Straight from California, __**Nikki Dalton **__thinks she knows everything about everything. But she truly doesn't know anything about anything. Or does she? And is she really the new girl? Or is she the girl who came back? All I know, is that like her pre-acception into Harvard, she won't have a pre-status awaiting her arrival. Poor Nikki, the only thing she does best, is back-stab and scheme. Hmm. Maybe her talents will come in handy. Revenge is an alpha in heels, sweetie. _

_Now that you're finally in the loop, you realize how tough it must be to be an it girl or guy at Octavian. But hey, it comes with the job. Now that we've established the fact that drama is a virtue at the academy, I can go now. So, farewell, and wish them all good luck. Because trust me, they'll need it._

xo, miss scandalous.

_--_

like? i have decided to have 'miss scandalous' make updates on what's going on with them. it's a good idea, i think. and this fanfiction will be unique, even though a lot of people have boarding school ones, i hope you like this one. xo, os.


	2. I didn't know you could be like that

first chapter! this will be kind of a intro to the drama, and to only some of the characters but trust me, more characters will come in.

---

Walking straight up onto the cobblestone walkway, **Nikki Dalton **tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She missed her old shade of hair pigment, but it was too recognizable and someone could easily spot her. Taking in the smell of old paint and perfume, she smirked at the tall building before her. Octavian Queens Academy, the most prestigious school ever and of course, Nikki would attend. Popping a piece of mint gum in her mouth, she used a swipe of gloss to ease her lips to perfection [or, reflection] The shivers down her spine were chilling, but the rush coming upon her was intense and cooling. It almost reassured her that everything would be okay, even thought it wouldn't be. After one last step, she reached the entrance.

The metal on her palm was cold, and it did not sooth her at all. She stroked the handle a bit, then with a nice, strong push, the door flew open. A gust of warm air hit her face, and with a force of habit - she covered her face. Parents and students all running around the lobby, searching for dorm assignments, class schedules and more. The arrival day here at Octavian Queens was never calm. Glad no one saw her little 'heat-attack' she continued with a smile and a gleam in her eyes.

"Nikki Dalton," She recited her name to the careless secretary.

"I'd like my room assignment, please. And schedule,"

"Here's your room pass, and the schedule. Crew will be right with you to take your suitcases upstairs," The secretary sighed, and handed her a sheet of paper and a silver room pass.

Nikki rolled her eyes, and just smirked. "No need for the crew, I can lift my own suitcases," She beckoned to the five Louis Vuitton suitcases sitting outside where she left them. No one could touch her suitcase, and no one would. Because her items, are hers and only hers.

Spinning on her heel she felt another gust of warm air hit her face. But this time it wasn't air, it was a person. A strong person with a built body. She sent her eyes climbing up from the persons' chest to their face. An angelic face, indeed. Jet black hair swept to the side, and one blue and one green eye. He pursed his lips, almost as if he were to kiss her. The claimed air had been the scent of his cologne, a scent of Drakkar Nior.

"Why, hello there. Can I help you? Or are you invading my personal space for the fun of it?" Nikki pursed her lips right back, and leaned about 3 inches up so she could stand face-to-face with him, despite the fact that she can standing on her toes.

"The second theory," He chuckled, and leaned back a bit, "New girl, eh?"

"What? Is it the way I reject the most popular guy in school," Nikki acted mock-surprised slash mad, using her snob-voice - as she calls it.

"No, it's the way you don't act conceited or rude, and treat me like crap," He responded, leaning a bit closer to her while she replied to this action with a step back.

"You don't even know me, so I suggest you make your assumptions later," Nikki whispered, and with that she sauntered away, holding her head high.

_Octavian Queens Academy, time to meet the true Octavian Queen. _

--

"The Curse of the Curves, Love Drunk, Good Girls Go Bad, etc.."

**Massie Block **read songs from her ultimate music-list of alpha-worthy songs and bands while her twin sister, wrote them all down without missing a beat. She slid her iPod back in her Dior clutch and let the stress of hosting the first bash of the year come over her.

"Ugh, I cannot even believe that school is back," She said, "I mean, just hours ago I was enjoying the fresh sun on my back as I worked on my tan and checked out some of the hunks on the beach,"

"Agreed. But it's not like we have to wake up early everyday," **Claire Lyons Block** nodded her head, "But, you did sign up for a few afternoon classes, right?"

"Yes but waking up in the noon still doesn't reach up to my expectations," Massie shouted, and plummeted onto the leather couch in the living space of their dorm. Each year the Block twins arrived early so they could prepare their room right away, then socialize. Another tradition, was that the twins share a dorm. Unlike Barbies, the Block twins do not come sold separately.

"Nothing reaches up to your expectations," Claire muttered, "Oh, do you want the party to be on-campus or not?" She asked as she scribbled down some notes in their planner journal.

"On-campus in the chamber," Massie let the 'annoyed' tone ooze out her voice. The chamber was a secret hideout the students had found during orientation in freshman year, it had served as the meeting room for the worth-being seen with people, but then became a place to throw parties.

"Done. Now, we have nothing to worry about. I will text invitations, and provide the decorations whenever seems possible," Claire brushed a piece of lint on her shoulder, proud of her accomplishments.

"Great, now all I have to do is get my daily dose of coffee," Massie plastered a smile of her face, "And when said I, that means you," She handed Claire some money.

"Fine, I'm going. Don't get mad, I'm moving," Claire adjusted the waist of her Juicy Couture sweatsuit, and let her Puma sneakers glide across the hardwood floors and out the door.

Massie stood and faced the window, which had a view of the whole campus. She thought of this as: Looking down at her kingdom, where she ruled and no one else did. With another once over, her eyes stopped at a figure with brown hair. Chris Plovert, obviously. She whipped out her iPhone, and clicked a text then pressed sent.

**MASSIE**: Hi, Chris. It's, M.B. Maybe we should see other people, mmkay? xoxo.

Chris had been her summer fling, nothing more. She just needed an occupation, a male occupation to be exact. And Chris was the only person closest to her vacation spot, despite the swarm of guys running around there.

**CHRIS**: Well, if that's what you want..I guess. We'll still be friends though : )

"Oh, trust me Chris. That's exactly what I want," Massie muttered, and threw her phone on the table. This year is all about new starts, it's junior year, meaning it's the start of something new.

_The start of a whole new, permanent alpha._

--

_I'm on Patron, Tequila_

_I'm drunk on Margarita [on Margaritas]_

_That Patron, Tequila [that Patron]_

_Me and my mamacita (yeah! ) [me and my mamacita] _

**Skye Hamilton** swung her hips to the beat, and did a quick toe-touch ending with a finish. Pointing her toe, she let her heart beat while she stretched out her leg. A yelp escaped from her lips, and moaned.

"Skye, you seriously shouldn't be dancing," **Alicia Rivera **and **Olivia Ryan** came running in, their feet in sync as well as their words. But Alicia took over, and kept Skye from dropping to the ground. "If Priscella caught you, you'd be dead,"

Skye grunted, and dropped her body onto the floor, letting herself fall. She winced, "I don't need help, all I want to do is dance and forget that this stupid _incident _happened,"

Olivia bit her lip. "Skye, it's impossible to forget that your foot is about to be amputated," She tried not to laugh, but it was so hilarious how oblivious Skye acted to this all.

"I wish you would both just shut up, and leave me alone. I could, and I would kill the person who tries to amputate this foot. I _dare _you to let them do it to me," Skye clenched her fists, pushing her body up.

"Skye, we're not doing this today. We're your friends, and if you don't put on a smile and get over it, then you'll never dance again," Alicia lowered her eyes, trying to punish herself for saying such a rude remark to her friend.

Olivia walked out of the dance studio, Alicia trailing behind. "We're going to see Massie soon, so come on. She'll kill you if you're not there. Plus, the school dance studio is closing soon,"

Skye sighed as they left her. She let her nostrils flare, she looked at her reflection across from her. Her face turned red, [ no blush included ] she let out a shriek and threw herself on one of the mirrors. It didn't break, but her heart did. And it shattered into a millions of pieces.

_"If I don't dance, then what am I doing to do," She breathed._

--

omg nikki : o

dang massie : ]

aww skye : [

this was kind of the introduction to some drama, and some characters. It goes together because obviously Massie is going to meet with Olivia, Alicia and Skye, etc.. and some more Nikki sightings. But the real question, is do you like it? 5 reviews? I really love this story : ] Expect more.


End file.
